And That Was Enough
by PirateQueen890
Summary: I'll warn you that the story I have to tell is not a happy one. Yes, I did have those brief moments of respite during the storm and those joyous times with Naruto, but at this time in my life, they were often interrupted. Please, if this is not the sort of tale you wish to hear, close it now. Otherwise, listen well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

My children insisted that I recorded my story, wrote it down to share with the world. As I sit here at my desk, I'm not too sure where to start in the chaotic time that was my childhood and adolescent years. I suppose though that I'll start with the boy who changed it all…

The first time I met him, we were four years old. My father was a highly successful business man, the owner of Hyuuga Enterprises. On that day, because of an important meeting he had with another business, all us of the main Hyuuga family were in Whirlpool. In this time the Land of Whirlpools was one of the smallest yet wealthiest nations in the world. It was an economic hub, and one of the main selling locations of Hyuuga Enterprises.

After my father and mother left the hotel for the meeting, my babysitter had decided my baby sister and I needed to get away from that fancy suite, and spend some time with other children. So, with little delay we soon found ourselves in children's play center, the temporary play place for the week being a room full of sand and a fake washed up pirate ship. The babysitter took baby Hanabi and sat on the sand with her.

I was left on my own with only a warning to stay in the babysitter's sight. Some minutes later I found myself in the bottom of the ship, playing with a plastic crab in the sand. Although the memory was faint at this point, I remember feeling bored and lonely, out of place among the sand.

It all changed–not just this day but my entire life–when he asked, "do you want to join our crew? You look lonely, ya know."

I looked up at him then, and I remember very clearly his kind and innocent blue eyes. I could tell he didn't know who my father was or what I would become–I learned at a very young age that others would try to get close to me in order to get to my father. However, I could tell, even though I was only four, that this boy was sincere and we were connected in some way.

Of course, I was only four years old, so I couldn't properly understand those feelings.

I accepted the invitation, and together with him and the other children in the 'crew', we had an afternoon of pirate fun. I can't recall many specific details from it, except for when the day finally ended, and it was time for all of us to leave.

Have no doubt I was sad to leave the pirate boat that was the realm of our dreams and fantasies, and Naruto. But I left with my babysitter back to the hotel, feeling a strange twinge in my chest as I watched the golden hair boy throw himself into the loving arms of a beautiful red haired woman and a tall blond haired man.

That happy family scene has ever since been locked in my mind, destined to forever stay that way, safe and warm.

Unfortunately, outside our minds, something very different occurred.

Four years after that day, the great Land of Whirlpools collapsed after a catastrophic attack. The survivors, about five thousand of the original ten million inhabitants, scattered across the globe, becoming refugees in other nations. Even with their accounts, no one could discover who or what it was that caused such a tragedy. It occurred in the space of less than a week and left a people lost and hunted across the world.

The entire royal family of the Whirlpool (for it had been one of the few remaining monarchies) were found dead, including the youngest grand-niece of the deceased king, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and her husband Minato Namikaze.

There was one exception; their only child, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His body was never found. And for that, I am glad, because if it was, it would mean Naruto, my Sunshine Boy, was dead. That's right. Naruto was the boy I met those many years ago in the bottom of a false wrecked pirate ship.

And I love him more than anything.

It was only a year after the destruction of Whirlpool that I met him for the second time and subsequently found my voice. My mother had just passed away after contracting a deadly sickness. In my grief, I had raced out of the Hyuuga manor in Konoha, paying no heed to what was ahead. My only thought was on what I had left behind.

After some minutes, I tripped and collapsed, diving face first into the snow underneath the gentle light coming from the pole overhead. I remember being cold and wet and miserable and _lonely_. I felt so lost and confused, scared and broken.

Until he stepped back into my life.

"Hey," he said, "are you okay?"

He lifted me up from the snow, and led me back to the Hyuuga manor and my worried caretaker. For one who had lived in Konoha for no more than a year, he certainly knew the city well. Along the way he hummed a soft little tune. It was wistful and full of longing.

I remember turning back to say thank you, but he was long gone.

At some point in the week, I recall finding myself humming and occasionally singing out loud the same tune Naruto had hummed. When I sang it in front of my caretaker, she proclaimed I had the voice of an angel and had me perform for my father.

He agreed.

Immediately, I began lessons with some of the most prestigious singers in the Land of Fire. My father did not want my talent to go to waste. And it didn't. Because of that gift, many lives were saved. Because of that curse, I lost more than I could give.

That leads to our final first meeting and the place where this story truly begins; it took place just after I was discovered, and rescued.

However, before we move on I'll warn you that the story I have to tell is not a happy one. Yes, I did have those brief moments of respite during the storm and those joyous times with Naruto, but at this time in my life, they were often interrupted. Please, if this is not the sort of tale you wish to hear, close it now. Otherwise, listen well.

* * *

 **I know I should be updating** _ **The Streetlord**_ **, but inspiration struck and I had to write this down. Updates on this story will happen whenever inspiration decides to strike again as my other story is top priority at this moment.**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest of this tale.**


End file.
